


When two dorks finally break down that wall

by TinyChubbyBird



Series: Two Dorks [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is being a cute bumbleboy, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I hope my writing has improved a little, M/M, Maybe too hard, Other, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, after ten trillion years i finally wrote a sequel, and a puppy of course, and then there's just a huge wall of smut, emotional rollercoaster like last time, i hope the smut is good, i tried rlly hard, it all starts off innocent and sweet, reader is gender-neutral, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyChubbyBird/pseuds/TinyChubbyBird
Summary: Connor agreed on taking things slow, giving you time to think about what you want, all the while being a really good lover slash friend. His feelings and hopes are kinda obvious, and so are yours, but you just need a little bit more time to sort them out. Just a tad.[Sequel to "When Two Dorks Fall in Love for the First Time"]
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Series: Two Dorks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580749
Comments: 12
Kudos: 119





	When two dorks finally break down that wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ficnchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficnchicken/gifts).



> Merry Christmas everyone! 
> 
> I tried my damn hardest to finish this in time, writing til 5am in the morning and not allowing myself to get distracted for long.  
> So this might sound a bit rushed at times, and if I missed any typos, do let me know. 
> 
> This is a gift for my wonderful friend, [ficnchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficnchicken/pseuds/ficnchicken) . Because "when two dorks fall in love for the first time" was what even brought us together, and we were talking about a possible sequel back then but I was hesitant to do it, so I didn't. UNTIL NOW.  
> I really really hope you'll like this, despite it being maybe a bit too cliché and cheesy.

You were early, and it was raining heavily. Connor wanted to meet you in a few minutes, saying he was on a break and thought you two could go to a nearby café. You weren’t busy and not very far from his work place either, so of course you said yes. 

The rain was soaking you from head to toe, but despite how cold your skin had gotten, your chest felt warm. The past few days felt unreal; with Connor having grown much closer to you in a way that would have terrified you if it was anyone else, but ever since he spent the night at your place and you opened up about your fears, you felt more at ease. Connor was a patient person, at least when it came to you. You could tell he was excited and curious, as this was a whole new situation for him, a whole new pack of feelings and activities he wanted to try and learn more about. 

But he respected that you needed some time. “It will be best for the both of us to take it slow, I think,” he had said the next morning, admitting that he had spent a few hours thinking about what you said instead of sleeping - or “entering rest-mode”, as he called it.

You were still figuring out what you wanted, if you were ready to enter a romantic relationship, and if you were ready to be in one with Connor. He was wonderful, but different - not in a bad way, just in a… different way. He was an android, there were many things that made him different from you, and he was still new to human emotions and just _being_ human. On one hand, you wanted nothing more than to be the one to guide him through all these new experiences, but on the other hand, it seemed like a lot of responsibility. 

You wanted to be with him, that you knew. Going back to being normal friends who didn’t share kisses and have sex would be an option, something Connor said he would understand and do if you wanted him to, but thinking about it made something inside you feel painfully empty. After kissing him for the first time, to be able to be that close to him, to see and hear and _feel_ him like _that_ … It had felt amazing, and you honestly didn’t want to lose that again so soon. 

You just needed some more time to get used to the changes, mentally. 

A voice called your name, making you look up from the puddle forming beneath you, and your heart squeezed with joy at the sight of Connor quickly jogging towards you. When he stood in front of you, you could see the worried frown on his face. “What are you doing in the rain? Why aren’t you using an umbrella?”

“Good to see you too,” you smiled, wrapping your arms around yourself in hopes to feel warmer, “I didn’t know it was going to rain, so I left my umbrella at home. And, honestly, I don’t mind the rain that much.”

“The weather forecast said there was a great chance for a heavy downpour today,” he stated, tone sounding almost accusing. 

“Don’t all forecasts kind of differ from each other? Sometimes they say that there’s a thunderstorm, but when I look outside the sky is clear.” 

“Well,” Connor said, eyes looking at something only he could see, as he was probably looking at every accessable weather forecast he could find, “They _all_ agreed on heavy downpour for today.” He looked a little smug about that. 

“Then why didn’t you bring an umbrella?” you countered playfully, falling into step beside him when he started walking towards the direction of the café. 

“Because, unlike humans, _I_ cannot get sick. Therefore I don’t require one.” He stopped at a small shop that was displaying umbrellas, and two minutes of analyzing and paying for one later, he was holding it over your head and you two continued walking. 

You adjusted his arm a little so the umbrella would cover at least half of his body too, feeling giddy at the small smile forming on his lips. “Why did you want to take me to a café, by the way?”

“I read a lot of positive feedback about this café’s menu, and since I cannot taste it myself, I thought I could take you,” he said, voice playful. After a short moment, his gaze and tone turned sincere and soft, “I wanted to thank you for everything you’ve done for me, and I heard getting someone free coffee and something to eat was a good way of saying ‘thanks’.” He quickly added, “Unless you’d like to do something else. I could look up other places to go to, if you have a preference.”

You took his hand in yours, squeezing is gently. “No, no, cafè sounds great. Good idea, Con, I really appreciate it.”

His whole face lit up at that, looking like a puppy getting praised. You could feel the synthetic skin of his hand you were holding retract, revealing smooth white plastic. You started to notice that he did that a lot whenever you touched him, and you didn’t mind, though you weren’t sure what it meant. Connor didn’t mention it, maybe he wasn’t even aware of doing it, and you felt hesitant about asking him. 

The cafè was warm, just like the lighting. Everything felt secretive, but in a good way; lights were dimmed to a comfortable level, the furniture was made out of dark wood, people were quietly but joyfully talking with each other, and the music that was playing seemed to be from a personal playlist, rather than radio broadcast, meaning there would be no news or ads interrupting the tunes. The smell of coffee, hot chocolate and baked goods was in the air, making your stomach growl. 

Connor led you to a more secluded corner with a small table for two, and you almost groaned in relief at the sight of a cushioned bench to sit on instead of only chairs. You sat down, leaning back and relishing in the feeling of _comfort_. Connor hesitated for a moment, before deciding on sitting across from you on a chair, rather than beside you on the bench. Maybe he thought it would be better for a conversation, since the eye-contact would be easier to hold that way, or maybe he wasn’t sure if you wanted him close. Maybe both.

“‘ _Morning Java_ ’,” Connor recited, inspecting the menu before handing it to you, the café’s name and logo being displayed on the cover, the logo being a cute drawing of smiling java sparrow sitting on a coffee mug. “Nice name.”

“And a cute logo. So far, I have not been disappointed,” you grinned, opening the menu to look at the available selections. On the very first page were new specials being announced, and in big bold font, it read: Made for _androids_. 

“Hey, hey, Connor, look.” He leaned over the table and you turned the menu in a way so you both could look at it. “They got thirium stuff for androids!”

There was a whole extra page with information about how the thirium drinks and foods were made, and how it was made and tested with the help of android employees that worked here. The first thing you noticed was the thirium ice cream. 

“Is this really safe?” you asked, unsure if frozen, creamy thirium would be good for Connor’s synthetic stomach. 

“With the way they describe it, it is safe for me to consume, yes,” he confirmed, his index finger pointing to several parts of the product’s description. “The “ice cream” was produced in a way to be harmless to an android’s circulation and biocomponents. It has enough artificial flavour for it to taste like ice cream, but anything that _isn’t_ thirium will be easily filtered out and removed from the android’s internal system.”

“Huh.” You leaned back, feeling a little sceptical, but also ecstatic about the fact that people actually thought of making foods and drinks for androids now. You took a look at Connor’s face, the way his eyes were shining with curiosity and excitement, despite the concentrated frown that indicated he was also still running the possible outcomes of eating frozen thirium in his mind. “Well, would you like to try it? It’s not like you would have to eat all of it, maybe you can just try one little spoon?”

His LED was buffering a lot, but eventually he leaned back in his seat, eyes still trained on the menu as he gave a slight nod, “I would like to try it.” He raised his head and looked around. “I will call one of the android waiters over for some more insight; if they have even the slightest doubts about these products, I’ll notice.”

Only a few seconds later, a PL600 android with a warm smile approached your table, answering all of Connor’s questions, looking completely at ease under your friend’s sharp and searching gaze. Meanwhile, you finally took the time to pick something out to eat and drink for yourself, and when the android waiter left, Connor looked a lot more relaxed. 

“His stress levels never spiked,” he smiled, eyes shining, “I’m going to eat ice cream.”

“Yes, you are,” you giggled, patting his shoulder. 

Watching Connor eat ice cream for the first time was the most precious thing in the world. 

First, he turned the cup all the way around, looking at the frozen food from every possible angle. Then he leaned down, the tip of his tongue poking out between his lips as he carefully licked the very top of the blue substance, yellow LED indicating that he was analyzing it. Then he beamed at you with the brightest fucking smile you had ever seen him make, and he took his first spoonful. He closed his eyes, concentrating on savouring the taste, before swallowing slowly. 

“Well? How is it?” you asked, quite literally at the edge of your seat as you watched your friend eat the very first ice cream of his still rather short life. 

“I’d offer you to have a taste as well, but the thirium wouldn’t be good for your health,” Connor sighed, but he was still smiling like a kid. “It’s good. Definitely better than anything else I’ve ever tasted.”

“And here I was thinking you loved the taste of blood,” you chuckled, finally remembering your own cup of hot chocolate and cake that had been placed in front of you five minutes ago.

Connor winked at you, “It’s a strong competitor, but I’ve grown a little tired of always tasting the same thing.”

You kind of really wanted to invite Connor over to your place just then, but knowing he had a lot of important work to do at the DPD and the lack of compelling ideas of what you could even offer to him as activities made you keep your mouth shut in the end.

It was really no surprise to you when you woke up with a sore throat and a stuffy nose. Standing in the cold rain for ten to fifteen minutes had been a stupid thing to do, and Connor was definitely going to give you a “ _I told you so_ ”-look, but he'd be too kind to chastise you too much. 

It wasn't an easy task to take care of yourself when you lived alone with nobody around to remind you of basic human needs that needed to be fulfilled, especially when you were feeling like a walking sickness, coughing and sneezing every few minutes, which only worsened the slight headache that had been lingering behind your forehead ever since you woke up. 

You couldn't concentrate on anything for longer than ten seconds, and all you wanted to do was just lie in bed and sleep for a whole week. But alas, you were an adult now, and even though adults were basically just children but in large and with more time on earth, you had to manage on your own somehow. 

Because calling Connor over and away from work just because you were a little sick was definitely not an option here. You could do this. You needed to be able to do this. It wouldn't do either of you any good if you became too dependent on the android. 

Things lasted for about two and a half hours, plus one hour of half awake, feverish napping before you gave in. It was a text from Connor that immediately managed to bust down your half-assed walls of petty independence. 

**From:** Concon-Man  
**To:** You  
**Text:** _Hypothetically theoretically speaking… If I were to ask if I could come over after work, would you say yes or no?_

 **From:** You  
**To:** Concon-Man  
**Text:** _hypothetically theoretically speaking I'd say ‘maybe’_

There was no reply for twenty seconds too long, and after blowing your nose, you quickly typed;

 **From:** You  
**To:** Concon-Man  
**Text:** _that was a joke, id love to have u come over. pronlem is thag im sick and yohd have to do most od the talking :/_

Too tired to correct the typos your slow and clumsy fingers had created while you had watched through blurry eyes, you hit _send_ and waited. His reply came four seconds later, the speediness and content startling you. 

**From:** Concon-Man  
**To:** You  
**Text:** _I'm leaving work early. Will arrive at your place in approximately 40 minutes._

Connor then went on to ask about your symptoms and what kinds of tea, food and medicine you had at home, which you could only answer after stumbling into the kitchen and checking all the wrong places before finally finding what you were looking for. 

Connor was coming over. He wanted to come over. He left work early because of _you_. 

A mixture of guilt and joy spread inside your chest while you hurriedly cleaned up all of the used and crumpled-up tissues, hoping you didn't look as gross as you felt. You lowkey wanted to set a timer to see if Connor would arrive exactly on time, or a little earlier, or possibly even a little later? But then you spent a long moment surviving a sneezing fit and realized you were already several minutes off, and oh look, a documentary about ring-tailed lemurs. 

You were still watching TV when Connor opened your door, carrying two big bags with one hand as if they weighed nothing. He might as well just have carried them with only his pinky finger and he probably wouldn’t even look bothered by it. 

“Hey,” you greeted the android, voice rough and more quiet than you intended, watching him put the bags down bleary-eyed, “How’d you get in?”

“Spare key,” Connor reminded you, holding up the item in question, which was slightly dirty from the potting soil it had been hidden in. He turned to look at you, waving a hand at the bags, “I brought some groceries.”

 _“...these lemurs will eat tree bark, earth, small insects and even spider webs since they spend so much time on the ground!”_ said the TV, as the camera zoomed in on two ring-tailed lemurs munching on some yummy dirt. 

“You shouldn’t spend your money on groceries for _me_. I’ll pay you back.” You were an adult, goddammit, you should be buying groceries _yourself_ , and not have your best friend spend his hard-earned money on going food shopping for you, even if you were sick. 

Connor just smiled. “I’m just going to reject your money transfer, so don’t even try.”

“Dammit, Connor,” you huffed, shaking your head with a fond grin. “At least let me help you unpack them.”

Before you could even move your behind halfway off the couch, Connor was putting both of his hands on your shoulders, gently pressing you back down. “I don’t think so. Let me take care of you. Keep learning about-” he paused to scan what was currently shown on the TV screen, head tilting with curiosity, “-ring-tailed lemurs. I’ll join you once I’m done.”

“Yes, mom,” you sighed, obediently slumping back into your earlier position. You could practically _feel_ the pleased smugness radiating off of him, but you were too lazy to turn around and see if he was smirking. 

“Hundred-and-one degree Fahrenheit fever, dry cough, fatigue, nasal congestion, sore throat,” Connor listed off with a worried frown, his hand still placed on your forehead from measuring your temperature, “All signs that you have, indeed, caught the flu.”

“Who woulda thought,” you muttered, watching the android pick up the bowl of chicken soup he had made earlier and lift a full spoon to your lips (after blowing on it, of course). Connor admitted that he only knew how to take care of a sick person after he had asked Hank, since Connor’s model was basically never meant to do domestic things like these. But it was never too late to learn, and Connor seemed eager to learn something new.

“I can feed myself, you know,” you argued weakly, but opened your mouth anyway. 

“I do, but if I’m being honest, I enjoy taking care of you too much to let this opportunity pass.” You were about to make some half-assed joke about Connor starting a babysitting career, but the look on his face made you shut up and take another spoonful of soup instead. “It feels good to be useful, to have clear objectives outside of work again. I know I should enjoy being free, and I’m glad I’m not under CyberLife’s control anymore, but… I don’t know what to do with my freedom, aside from spending it with you and Hank. What do I do if I still don’t know after- after you’re both gone?”

His gaze had fallen downwards, looking at nothing in particular, before he turned his head to watch the documentary instead. “And I know you’ll get better in one to two weeks, that the flu is something humans deal with all the time, but _I_ never had to deal with it, and seeing you like this and being unable to protect you from it, just like I can't take away Hank's pain…” He let out a sigh, giving you a small, self-deprecating smile, “I’ll have to get used to it.”

You wordlessly took the bowl and spoon from him and placed them back on the small table, before gently caressing his face with both hands. “First off; not knowing what to do with that newfound freedom of yours is something a lot of humans also struggle with, and I’m sure you’re not the only android with that problem either. You’ll figure it out eventually, and me, Hank, and maybe even Markus will help you. You’re not alone in this, Connor.” 

You paused for a moment to let your words sink in and to collect your thoughts, before continuing, “And I get you’re worried, I tend to worry about people that are close to me too. But, as you know, I’m not gonna die from the flu, and with you taking care of me like that, the chances are pretty slim I’ll be sick for very long too. And from what I heard, Hank seems to be doing a whole lot better ever since you two became partners, so you're doing great. Just- have faith in me, in the people around you, and most importantly, in _yourself_. Trust that everything will work out somehow, because it will. Don’t spend all your life worrying, it’s draining and mostly an absolute waste of time. I should know.”

A faint, blue glow illuminated your hands that were still touching Connor’s cheeks, and you felt the synthetic skin of his face retract and reveal the white plastic underneath. You expected to see the skin of his whole head disappear, but only the places where your own skin touched his were affected. His brown eyes were filled with warmth, and you watched as the skin of his hands also retracted as soon as they reached upwards to lay upon yours. 

“What- What does this mean?” you finally asked, worried it might be a bad sign. Maybe too much physical contact with humans was bad for the synthetic skin fluid? Or maybe Connor didn’t actually _like_ you touching him? Maybe he was uncomfortable with it but didn’t want to tell you? It wasn’t very likely, seeing as he was kind of bad at pretending and lying when it wasn’t part of a case, and Connor was actively seeking out physical contact with you every time you were around, but _still_...

“Androids connect with each other via touch to share information. Before deviancy, it was just for data, but now it’s mostly for thoughts, feelings and memories. It’s an extremely intimate act.” Connor’s eyelids fluttered shut as he leaned into your touch, his thumbs rubbing featherlight circles over the skin of your hands. 

“S- So, what you’re _saying_ is…” you swallowed harshly, “You want to connect to me like- like that? You want to share everything with… me? You trust me enough that you’d actually share, like, your whole life with me? All of your thoughts and- and feelings?”

“Yes,” Connor replied simply, his smile widening as he opened his eyes to look at you, a spark of amusement mixed with deep affection reflected in them. “I thought I was being quite clear about that. But if you still have doubts, I could always _show_ you.”

You were about to tell him that it was, in fact, quite impossible to connect to you. The faint buzzing underneath your touch was a clear sign that he was trying to do just that, subconsciously or not. But before you could say anything, Connor was leaning forward until his forehead rested against your own, his nose touching yours, and his synthetic breath on your lips. 

“I want to share my life with you - my past, my present, and my future,” he paused, his gaze holding yours tightly, “And I will, if you’ll let me.”

Even now, after you already kind of had sex and poured your hearts out to each other, he was still asking for permission, still giving you an out, still showing that he would easily understand and accept a “no” from you. You cleared your throat, wincing at how sore it felt, and turned your head away so you could collect yourself enough to not be a gross sick human after Connor just revealed his feelings so freely to you, at least for three more minutes. 

“I will absolutely let you,” you whispered, voice already weak enough from the flu but even shakier now that you were all emotional, “How dare you think I wouldn’t let you, you silly goose.” 

Connor let out a breath, then a laugh, his face breaking into a huge, happy smile, eyes crinkling at the corners which was an endearing detail to add to an android detective, like why the hell would CyberLife make him this _attractive_ \- 

And he was kissing you. It had been a little while since he last kissed you, probably wanting to give some space to think about what you wanted. He was kissing you even though you felt like a gross zombie, and probably looked like one too. Of fucking course you were kissing back, humming against his lips when you felt the thrumming of Connor’s connection request become stronger, more insistent. 

When you broke apart, sooner than you would have liked since your nose was still blocked, the documentary had ended and the credits were rolling. Connor was still smiling when he moved to pick up the forgotten chicken soup, raising an eyebrow to let you know he wasn’t quite done with feeding you just yet. His synthetic skin had covered the white plastic a few milliseconds after you let go of him, the blue glow so beautiful that you almost asked him to do it again, but you would probably see it a lot more often from now on, so you accepted the next spoonful of soup instead and waited for the next documentary to start.

Connor had been basically _glued_ to your side ever since you had caught the flu - which was now thankfully gone, after almost two whole weeks. He still went to work, for once because he had strong work ethics and because he didn’t want to leave Hank hanging, but also because you kept telling him that solving crimes was more important than feeding you chicken soup every day when you didn’t even have a fever anymore. 

And now, after finally being strong and healthy again, you noticed that Connor’s caring and affectionate intimacy hadn’t just evaporated, it had sort of… evolved. It had all started with friendly, platonic touches. Then, after he stayed the night at your place for the first time, romantic hand-holding, more _intimate_ touches and some kisses became the new norm in your friendship slash relationship. And _now_ , after taking care of your sick ass for a week and a half whenever he wasn’t at work, Connor always kind of seemed to be in a close enough proximity to touch, happily attaching himself to you in any way if he had a good enough excuse - or none at all, you supposed. 

But even though you could often sense his desire for more, he never actually initiated any sexual acts. It’s as if he was still waiting for you to give him the ‘go ahead’, the official allowance for the next step. The first and only time you two had done something like this had just… sort of happened. Spontaneously. As most sex-related stuff did, right? Nothing new. But knowing it was a possibility now, just something you could ask for or initiate, was new to both of you. And it felt like there was still a small part of your mental and emotional wall left that one of you had to climb over. 

And it seemed like Connor was leaving that part entirely up to you, showing you every crack to bury your fingers in and every foothold in order to climb it, but giving you the freedom to decide whether you actually wanted to or not. You knew he could just _jump_ over it, but he didn’t. It was both a relief and stressful. 

But you knew what you wanted now, you just had to take courage and climb that fucking wall - or break it down altogether. 

So you put your hand on Connor’s thigh, too far inward to be considered accidental and too far upward to be considered friendly. It succeeded in making Connor’s words come to a stuttering halt, mouth still open and eyes widening, holding very still. You gave him an innocent smile, silently encouraging him to continue talking, but you didn’t move your hand away. 

“So what happened next?” you prompted, squeezing his thigh gently. Connor took in a shuddering breath he didn’t actually need, his legs parting just the slightest bit, signaling you that he was completely okay with what you were doing. 

“Detective Reed asked me about my model,” the android eventually continued on with his story about his first day at the DPD, “even though it was clearly displayed on my jacket, right in front of him. All he had to do was look down.”

“He just wanted to be _extra_ extra,” you snickered. “And then?”

“Well, I told him I was a prototype. He didn’t seem pleased at the idea of an android detective, afraid of losing his job like most other people in Detroit, I suppose. He then went on to demand that I should bring him coffee, even though he’s just had one a few minutes earlier.” Connor paused, a smug smile on his lips. “I refused. It ended with him punching me in the stomach, but I’m glad I didn’t do as I was told.”

“I’m proud of you,” you said, sincerely. “Also, do remind me to kick Reed in the balls for treating you like shit if I ever meet him in person.” 

The android gave a laugh at that, reminding you that assaulting a police officer was a bad idea, though he looked pretty pleased by your words. You switched hands, using the one that had been on his thigh to instead stroke through the hair on Connor’s neck, while your left took over the task of massaging his thigh. “Even back then, you were already rebelling. Saving fish and refusing to become a coffee service bot.”

“If only I had already known you back then,” Connor sighed, closing his eyes, seemingly enjoying your ministrations, “Maybe I would’ve deviated sooner. I was scared of these thoughts and feelings I had, denying their existence. I was terrified of the consequences if CyberLife found out. But if I became a deviant sooner, maybe I could’ve helped more, prevented some things from happening. More androids might have survived that way.”

“Maybe,” you nodded, “But it’s in the past now, and it all went well in the end, didn’t it?”

“Yes. It certainly could’ve been a lot worse.” 

“Best not to think about it too much, love,” you murmured, lightly scratching your nails over the back of his head, relishing in the content sigh that left Connor’s mouth. Meanwhile, your left hand was starting to rub the inside of his thigh, slowly getting closer to his crotch, ready to stop in case he wasn’t in the mood.

“You’re probably right,” he said quietly, voice relaxed and slightly distracted. He parted his legs even more now, giving you enough room to palm him through his trousers. And that’s exactly what you did. Connor moaned, leaning back against the backrest of the couch and carefully grasping your arm that was between his legs, the synthetic skin of his hand immediately retracting. 

“What do you want me to do?” you asked him, your own breathing starting to pick up. “Don’t hold back, I want to know what you’re fantasizing about.”

“I- I’d really love to feel your mouth on me,” he gasped out, opening his eyes to give you a hopeful look, pupils blown so wide there was almost none of his brown iris left. “If that’s alright.”

“It’s _very_ alright,” you breathed, slipping off the couch to position yourself on the floor between his knees, fingers starting to open his belt and trousers. “I haven’t really done this before though, so you might have to guide me a little.”

“That’s okay, I ha- haven’t done this before either.” He had a small, concerned frown on his face as he watched you fumble with his belt, “I’m just a little worried you won’t derive any pleasure from performing fellatio on me, since it seems a little selfish.” 

You gave him a reassuring smile, quickly squeezing his biceps before going back to open the zipper on his pants. “Remember last time when we, uh, _did stuff_? What turned me on the most was seeing how good it made you feel, that it was _me_ who was making you feel that way. And I really love hearing your voice. So don’t worry about it being one-sided, because it really isn’t. I really want this too.”

You finally managed to pull his pants and underwear down, revealing his hard, twitching member. It was your first time seeing Connor’s dick, and you really hadn’t expected your mouth to water as much as it did. Your eyes briefly met Connor’s, noticing that he was watching you very closely, lips slightly parted and LED switching back and forth between colors, buffering whenever you squeezed his legs. He seemed consoled by your words, more aroused as well, reminding you that praise had proven to be a kink of his.

Eventually, you gathered the courage to lean forward enough so you could lick the tip of his cock, his hips immediately bucking upwards and his breath hitching. “A- Again, please.”

So you did it again, and again, your tongue exploring his whole length as if it was a popsicle. Connor’s right hand found its way into your hair, careful fingers gently pressing against your scalp. The thought of him pushing your head down and pulling it back up by your hair made you shudder, hoping he might be into it as well, and hoping you’ll be able to take his length without gagging too much. You really wanted to make him feel good, his reactions were arousing you more than your own hand ever could. 

Eventually, you wrapped your hand around his base, his tip touching your lower lip. “You can’t hurt me,” Connor murmured after noticing your hesitation, his fingers massaging your scalp in a soothing manner, “so don’t be afraid of making mistakes and to experiment. Anything will feel good to me.” 

Your shoulders relaxed at that, and you finally took him into your mouth. It didn’t really have a taste, which was a little bit of a relief. Connor groaned, fingers tightening their hold on your hair ever so slightly. Despite knowing you couldn’t hurt him, you still tried to cover your teeth as best as you could as you took him in deeper, only stopping when your gag reflex made itself known. Your hands started exploring the rest of his cock that you couldn’t take, one hand reaching down to gently cup his balls. 

All you could think for a moment was; _Someone had to design this. Someone had to sit down and work on Connor’s genitalia design for days, and when he had them, they had to be tested out somehow._

It was partly funny, but also sad, so you pushed the thought away for later, hoping Connor might be comfortable enough to talk about it.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he gasped, hips bucking up into your mouth on their own accord, making you imagine how it would feel to have him inside you down there. After maybe a minute or two, you felt confident enough and spurred on by the sounds Connor was making above you, so you pulled away to talk. 

“Would you mind using me?” you asked, hand reaching up to touch his own that was still grasping your hair. “As in, guiding my head however you want, thrusting into my mouth…”

Connor’s LED went red, but his facial expression told you it was a good type of red. “A- Are you sure?” At your nod, he swallowed harshly, his fingers tightening their hold on you yet again, but this time with purpose. “Alright. Tap my leg three times if you want me to stop.”

He started off gentle, testing your limits on how far down you could go, and how tightly he could pull your hair, probably registering every tiny detail to make sure he wouldn’t accidentally hurt you. When he was done testing, he pushed your head as far down as he knew you could handle, keeping you there for several seconds. You listened to him let out a shaky sigh, all the while trying to calm your own breathing enough so you could breathe through your nose without feeling like you were suffocating. You really, _really_ wanted this, but you had to get your shit together so Connor wouldn’t have to worry, so he was able to just let go and enjoy himself.

After a few more minutes, Connor seemed to feel comfortable enough to thrust into your mouth, and when he heard you moan around his cock, it was as if you had flipped a switch inside him. Both of his large hands were in your hair now, holding you in place as he used your mouth to pleasure himself, letting out several whimpers and groans. You couldn’t help but let your own hand wander between your legs to give yourself some well needed friction. 

“Feels so good,” he gasped out, his thrusts becoming more desperate with every passing second. “Feels so much better than I- _ah_ , than I imagined.”

You gave an agreeing hum, the vibrations of your voice making him moan loudly. Your jaw was starting to ache, but not in a million years would you want him to stop. “I’m s- _so_ close. Would it be okay if I- _haahh_ , if I came inside your mouth?” 

On one hand, you were a little worried about the synthetic sperm he’d be shooting down your throat, but on the other hand, _you really wanted him to do just that_. You gave another hum as a ‘go ahead’, and Connor picked up the pace, really fucking into your mouth until he came with a garbled cry, his voice going weirdly static by the end. You swallowed as much and as calmly as you could, holding still as his hands had not yet moved from your hair. 

With the static-like sound in his voice, it sounded like he was taking in rattling breaths, his systems probably coming back online one-by-one. After a few seconds, he seemed to notice that he was still holding you down, quickly letting go and sitting up a little. 

“Are you alright? Did I hurt you?” You wiped the drool from your chin before looking up, taking in his disheveled appearance before giving him a smile.

“I’m fine,” you said, quickly clearing your throat when you noticed how scratchy it felt and sounded, “That was really hot.”

Connor huffed out a laugh, helping you to your feet as you winced when the joints in your knees and back cracked. As soon as you were sitting back down on the couch beside him, Connor turned to inspect your mouth and jaw, then your scalp. After he had made sure that you were, in fact, unharmed, he kissed your cheek, lips lingering on your skin for longer than usual. “Thank you.”

You chuckled, “Don’t mention it. I really, ah, enjoyed it too.” 

It was at that moment when his gaze wandered downwards, as if remembering that you too indeed had genitals that were very much affected by what just happened. “Would you like me to return the favour?” he asked, voice low and very close to your ear, starting to press slow and wet kisses to your earlobe, along your jaw, and then back to your mouth. 

“ _Yes, please_ ,” you breathed, desperate to feel his fingers, tongue, dick, _whatever_ , his fucking _foot_ for all you cared, just anything to give you some relief. “Do whatever you want, I’ll stop you if I don’t like it.”

“Got it.” He motioned you to put both legs up onto the couch and turn so you would face him, quick to get rid of your pants and undergarments, throwing them to the floor where his own clothes were. When you looked up at his face, you could see his pupils dilating as he took in the sight before him. You felt the urge to cover yourself, but managed to keep your hands where they were. Would be a little ridiculous to become all shy now after you had ‘performed fellatio’ on him. 

The android ran his hands over your legs and up to your stomach, his touch feathery light as his fingers wandered to your sides, smiling fondly when you giggled. “Ticklish?”

“Absolutely not,” you said, snorting as soon as his fingers started moving over your sides again. Thankfully though, Connor decided there were more important matters at hand than to tickle you, hands wandering back down to your thighs, parting your legs enough so he could comfortably sit between them. He didn’t hesitate for long, head dipping down until his tongue could lick you, making you let out a half startled, half incredibly turned on moan. His LED blinked yellow for a second, and he lifted his head up to meet your gaze, eyes wide with wonder. 

“ _Interesting_.” 

“Did- Did you just _analyze_ me?” 

“I did.” He tilted his head. “I was curious.”

“About wha- Oh, you know what? Just tell me later.” You let out a huffed laugh, putting a pillow beneath your head to better watch what he was doing. Connor gave you an adorable grin, before dipping his head back down to continue licking and sucking enthusiastically. And _damn_ , he was really good with his tongue. It didn’t take long until you were practically _mewling_ , hands tangled in his frustratingly soft hair and trying your best not to buck your hips too much, though Connor certainly didn’t seem to mind. 

Then you felt his fingers prodding at your entrance, circling it a few times until you whined, before pushing one _deliciously_ long finger inside. Your breath hitched at the sensation, any type of words quickly dying on your tongue as it just all turned to garbled mush, but it seemed to resemble praise enough for Connor to know he should definitely keep going. His mouth was still working its magic on you while he pushed in a second finger, curling them slightly and making you gasp loudly in the process. 

As soon as he started moving them in and out, you knew you wouldn’t last much longer. In fact, you were actually pretty close already. “I’m- _mmmhh_ , really close.”

Connor hummed, letting you know just how good it felt to feel those vibrations down there. He picked up the pace of his fingers and you tensed up suddenly, crying out his name. He didn’t stop until you were catching your breath, leaning back to lick his mouth and fingers clean. 

“Don’t say anything about it tasting delicious, you’ve only tasted blood and ice cream before this, so I don’t trust your judgement,” you joked weakly, feeling absolutely blissed out. Connor just looked at you innocently, but the upturn of his lips told you he had definitely wanted to comment on the taste. 

“Would you like to stop,” he suddenly asked, moving until he was closely kneeling between your legs, and you noticed that he was hard again, “or would you like to continue? I don’t tire, so we could do this all day long.”

“Oh, I bet you’d love that,” you snickered, but the feel of his cock between your legs and the thought of having him inside you was making you feel all kinds of good, “Alas, humans _do_ tire. But I can go another round or two. Or five.”

Connor just hummed with a dangerous spark in his eyes, leaning forward until both his arms were resting beside your head and he was kissing you. You hadn’t felt his lips on yours in a hot minute, so you were pretty distracted, not noticing that he was positioning his hips in a very calculated manner, before sinking the tip of his cock inside you with ease, but stopping to take in your reaction. 

“ _Fuck yes_ ,” you gasped, hands searching for something to hold onto on the android’s back, “Keep going.” It didn’t hurt at all, Connor had lubed you up well enough with his mouth earlier, so all you felt was pure bliss when he pushed himself in deeper.

When he bottomed out, Connor let out a guttural moan, tensing and holding very still. “Feels so good…” He buried his face in your neck, wrapping his arms around you and just holding you close for a while. You really wanted him to move, but he was practically shaking from the sensation, possibly even scared of hurting you. 

But oh, he had no idea how much the thought of him losing control was turning you on. You knew he was strong enough to basically, quite literally, _break_ you. But even if he was lost in pleasure paradise, he would never stop monitoring your vitals, so if he’d pick up even the tiniest micro-expression of discomfort on your face, he would stop.

“I trust you,” you whispered, reaching up to stroke his hair, “I know you won’t hurt me. And you have to trust that I can handle it, that I’ll let you know if it becomes too much. Because I really need you to _move_.”

He let out a quiet whimper, but still didn’t move. “Connor, have some faith in yourself. Did you hurt me when we did this the first time?”

“I bit you.”

“And did I react negatively?” 

He shifted slightly, then pressed out a “ _hhn no_ ”, before finally lifting himself back up to look at you. His cheeks looked a little flushed, the blue color a nice contrast to his pale skin and dark brown hair. His eyes were scanning over your face, looking for that micro-expression that would tell him you were lying, but thankfully finding nothing, if him relaxing his body and giving you a small smile was anything to go by. 

“Don’t hold back,” you said, and when you saw another flicker of worry in his eyes, you quickly added, “I was into the rough handling when you were fucking my mouth earlier, didn’t I?”

“Yeah,” he breathed, his hips slowly starting to move. And _god_ , feeling him rub against your inner walls like that was indescribable. Again, he started off slow and gentle, testing how far in he could go and which angles you liked best. Then he leaned back until he was in his earlier kneeling position, hands gripping your legs in a way you just _knew_ there were going to be some bruises later. But did you mind? Not one fucking bit, thank you very much. 

He snapped his hips forward, making you cry out in pleasure. Seeing your positive reaction, he did it again, and again, until he was setting a fast, hard pace, his eyes glazing over more and more the longer he did it. Until he eventually completely lost himself, blindly chasing his release with desperate movements, just like he did the first time. Only difference being that he was _inside you_ now, instead of just grinding against you through layers of clothing. 

And _god fucking dammit_ it felt fucking incredible. 

He fell forward slightly, hands letting go of your legs in favor of searching for better support as he kept thrusting into you, somehow going even deeper now than he was moving at a different angle, successful in making you see stars. He somehow managed to remind himself that he could make you feel even better, one hand reaching down to touch you, groaning when you tightened around him. 

He was hitting that one spot always so _perfectly_ that you were letting out sobs of pleasure, clawing at the cushions underneath you, sometimes grasping at his arms which had at some point gone almost completely plastic white. Looking down, you saw that even his crotch had no synthetic skin anymore, and wow did that look beautiful. 

“Where do you- _ughhn_ , want me to c- come?” he managed to press out, and you almost laughed at how ridiculous that question even was, because of _course_ did you want him to come _inside_ if it meant he’d keep ramming inside you like that.

“Inside!” you cried, tensing up more and more as you felt your own orgasm approach, “Fuckin’ _fill me up_.”

And he did. Boy, he did. He was still moving his hips relentlessly as he was pumping his hot synthetic seeds into you, only slowing when you tightened around him too much for him to keep pushing in as you came quickly after. 

He didn’t pull out right away, instead letting himself slump forward and laying his head on your chest, you wrapping your arms around him and holding him as close as you could. There was a mess between your legs that you needed to take care of, but you really couldn’t bring yourself to move just yet. After a few long minutes of cuddling and exchanging lazy kisses, Connor being definitely more awake and energized than you, you both got up to go to the bathroom.

“I really broke down that wall, huh?” you mumbled absentmindedly, while Connor was rubbing warm water and soap over your shoulders and arms. You were both sitting in the bathtub now, relaxing and helping each other to get clean. It felt a little ironic to take a bath with Connor, remembering how this had all started with you taking a bath and Connor calling you in the midst of a panic attack, then proceeding to stay the night… 

Everything about this felt _right_. 

“Wall?” Connor asked, and you could feel him tilting his head in confusion, making you snort. 

“Nothing, just thinking out loud.” You leaned back against his chest, turning your head so you could give him a quick kiss. “Want me to wash your hair?”

“I’d love that,” he said, “But only after I’m done washing your back.”

So you let him do just that, enjoying his soft hands gently rubbing over your skin, massaging the muscles in your shoulders and really taking his time in wandering down your entire spine, thumbs pressing into your lower back just right. You were so relaxed that you hadn’t noticed that you were leaning forward until your nose was suddenly under water. 

Now would be a good time to talk to him, the atmosphere was peaceful and calm, and you were both still a little giddy from your earlier activities. You had been thinking a lot since that night, about what you wanted and how you felt. You realized that the only thing holding you back was fear. You knew exactly what you wanted, and you knew your feelings were absolutely sincere, just like Connor’s, there was no doubt. 

Hadn’t you told him not to waste time on worrying so much? Maybe you should finally take your own advice and just go with the flow and see where things took you both. 

“I’ve been thinking,” you started hesitantly, only continuing when Connor gave an affirming hum, “You know how I told you about all these things I’m scared of? And how you said you were fine with either being friends, lovers, or something in between?”

Connor’s hands stilled for a second, before they wandered up to rest on your arms, the gentle thrum of his connection request strangely soothing against your skin. “Yes.”

“Well, uhm, after everything that happened between that time and now, I was doing a lot of thinking,” you continued, “like I… said before.”

“And what’s your conclusion?” Connor asked patiently, though you could feel him tensing slightly. 

You took a deep breath, nervous, but smiling, “Connor, darling, will you accept the official title of ‘boyfriend’? _My_ boyfriend, specifically. If you want, that is.”

Connor was silent, but he was hugging you tightly now, peppering your neck and jaw with kisses, making you giggle. “Con, I still need a definite answer,” you laughed, though you already knew his answer, judging from how much of a happy puppy he was being right now. 

“Of course, you silly goose,” he breathed, and when you turned to meet his eyes, he was wearing the biggest smile, eyes so warm and affectionate that you could practically feel your heart melting. “ _I love you_. I was worried you might be too scared to take that step, because I could tell you felt the same, but I didn’t want to pressure you.”

“I broke down that wall,” you said again, grinning at him, not even bothering to wipe away the tears that were escaping your eyes. Your chest just felt so incredibly full of joy, it was difficult not to just yell it all out into the world. You could still do that later. 

“You really did,” Connor smiled, finally understanding what you meant, looking so incredibly proud of you that you felt yourself blush.

“I love you too,” you replied to his earlier words quickly, because it was important that he _knew_ , because hearing _him_ say those three words to you certainly managed to get rid of any leftover doubts in a heartbeat. 

Needless to say, you spent the entire rest of the night being absolutely, disgustingly, tooth-rottingly sweet together, trying out pet names for each other to really get the full experience of being in a relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Little extra from when reader was sick: 
> 
> “Connor, no.”
> 
> “I just need to make one quick analysis of your-”
> 
> “You’re absolutely not taking my gross mucus into your mouth. I don’t care how much evidence you already licked, I’m not letting you analyse any of my fluids when I’m sick. No, no, don’t- Not the puppy eyes, Connor. You’re not changing my mind this time, don’t even try.”


End file.
